


Mistletoe | Chrollo Lucilfer x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Lemon, Light Choking, Light Spanking, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, One Shot, PWP, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Happy holidays! I took a break from the requests to revisit one of my most popular characters for a little smutty winter treat in a cozy hotel room. *I DO NOT OWN CHROLLO LUCILFER OR HUNTER X HUNTER* Minors DNI.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Original Female Character(s), Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 174





	Mistletoe | Chrollo Lucilfer x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> A winter gift of a luxurious hotel room, a beautifully lit Yorknew City, and a night with Chrollo Lucilfer. He might be a little too “sweet” (or.. bland?) for his true character, please pardon him being nice (or, nicer than I usually write him? I’m not very satisfied with this, truth be told) - perhaps it's the holiday spirit. As usual in my writings, no condoms. Enjoy!
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6wQ0D0D6zz2z50SlEVuusW

“Hey, you’re under the mistletoe! You have to kiss!”

You start at the voice, and look down to see the small figure of a young girl pointing over your head and laughing. Her mother swoops in with apologies and grabs her forearm, tugging the still-giggling child down the street dusted with snow, towards the shining electric lights and the crowd that you’ve just come from. Sure enough as you tilt your head back and look above you, a cluster of frost-bitten mistletoe dangles, knotted into the archway looming over the mouth of the street.

There’s a hand at the small of your back as you lean back, as if to offer you a bracing balance, and Chrollo Lucilfer is chuckling lightly in your ear as the girl skips off. “Oh?”

“They’re poisonous plants, you know,” you say, squinting at the mistletoe, half-black with rot and frost. The red berries glimmer, catching and throwing the lights of the illuminations around in the dark evening. It’s on its last legs of life as the holiday season peaks, just a dead plant tied with fraying ribbon over the street. 

“Don’t fault the mistletoe for being toxic,” Chrollo says, his voice smooth velvet and his hand pressing harder into your back. You two still haven’t moved. 

“I’m not. I’m just saying.”

“I think it’s …an innovative legend,” Chrollo says. His hand is beginning to move, snaking slowly around your waist. His fingers flutter, drumming against you, gently but insistently pulling you closer, his other hand in his long coat pocket. “What a beautiful story to make about a deadly weed.” 

You turn towards him, your heart beginning to kick up a little. Chrollo tightens his grip on your waist, and you tilt your head up. You don't even dare to admit to yourself your own hesitant expectation, waiting for a kiss, but you begin to sink your eyelids closed. 

“Do me a favor? Run back to that kiosk in the square and get me a hot drink.”

You swallow, trying to settle the embarrassed thrill in your chest, even as the squeeze of his hand compresses your body into his. “What do you want?”

“An eggnog. I’ll be right here.”

Chrollo squeezes again and lets go, turning away from you. You have little choice but to nod, and walk back towards the gathered throng in the small square at the end of the street, following the scampering child and her mother to the illuminations. The blinding lights take on shape again as you return to the plaza. Fenced trees, white with snow and dead under the layer of frost, circle the piazza and sparkle with golden lights threaded up the trunks and through the branches. The footpath is lined with electric, brilliantly scarlet poinsettias, casting a red glow along the ground. Every few minutes, the colors ripple and change hues, eliciting sounds of delight from the crowd.

You meander through the flowers to the kiosk at the end of the plaza, looking around you once more. The lights are just as beautiful as they had been when you and Chrollo walked through before. And he was beautiful too, even under the bandage wrapped around his head to hide his identifying tattoo from the public, his chin buried in the cowl of his dark coat, his eyes as bulbous and shining as the ornaments around you. It makes you smile giddily, even as you study the menu in line. 

A dangerous man, but a beautiful man.

You order his eggnog, and, on a whim at the seasonal novelty, order one for yourself as well. You handle the cups carefully as you make your way back through the field of electric poinsettias, searching in the darkness of the street beyond for his figure. 

It’s blindingly black in comparison to the dazzling lights behind you, and you squeeze your eyes closed in several rapid blinks to adjust. Chrollo stands under the arch, his hands in his pockets, and he pulls one hand out to take the extended cup you offer him.

“Thank you,” he says with the utmost politeness.

“No problem. The lights are gorgeous,” you say, turning your head back one last time. Chrollo begins to walk, one hand still in his pocket, and you slide your free hand into the crook of his elbow. 

He takes a sip of the eggnog. “Oh. Not quite what I was looking forward to,” he says. His smile is polite, but his eyes hold no amusement. 

You raise your own cups to your lips, and grimace. “Disappointing,” you agree, the bland flavor chalky on your tongue.

Chrollo guides the two of you to a trash can, and chucks his cup inside. You follow suit.

“For the best,” he says, his gaze falling towards you. “You don’t want to spoil your appetite.”

You bite the inside of your cheek to keep from grinning wildly, the expectant thrill in your chest drumming back up. “Are we going to dinner?”

Chrollo pauses, then nods once. “Comes with me back to the hotel, I forgot something.”

You walk with your arm still linked through his, the warmth of his thick coat pushing into you. Streetlamps pepper your way with light, the sun completely gone from the sky. Winter nights come cold and early, and you shiver, even with Chrollo’s body heat snug and welcome against you. 

The concierge welcomes you back with a smile. It’s hot in the lobby, and in the elevator you shift to move your hand free from him. But you feel his bicep flex, tightening and trapping your arm in his, binding your body to his control. “What do you need to do?” you ask after a few silent moments as the elevator soars upward.

Chrollo says nothing, eyes moving from the golden dial above the door to look at you. You look at the ground, the slowly churning anxieties in your chest not offering any more help in the way of small talk. The elevator opens onto your suite, and Chrollo uses his free hand to slide the keycard through the lock. When the door swings open, you try again to pull yourself free as you flip the light switch.

“Why so antsy?” Chrollo asks. He tilts his chin down to you as he closes the door behind the two of you, regarding you with a cool gaze.

“No – I just – ”

He slides his arm out at last, backing you against the closed door. When he pulls his hand out of his pocket and lifts it above your eyes, you see the stolen mistletoe from the archway in his clutch, bound with a ragged black ribbon.

“You say these are poisonous?” he asks, his voice soft.

“When, ” - _oh, the eggnog -_ “um, _why_ did you get that?” 

“That brat was interesting. What did she say, you have to kiss under the mistletoe?”

You feel a heat come to your face, but say nothing, barely allowing the anticipation to build again just in case disappointment follows again. Chrollo raises his eyebrows, and you finally nod.

“Hmm. What if I want more than that?”

He dangles the mistletoe, lifting his arm. Your eyes follow, before coming back down to his gaze, heart pounding so loudly you can hear it in your ears. He smirks. 

“Give me a kiss.”

His lips are on yours before you can lean forward, taking what he wants instead of waiting for your response. He's still cold to the touch, and you shiver even as your hands reach out for him. You grab the front of his coat, and his free hand slides to the small of your back, pulling you closer to him. The mistletoe scratches against your forehead as you tilt your head, leaning fully into him and the kiss. The thick, cloying remnants of eggnog waft on his breath as his tongue dances into your mouth when your lips part with a gentle, content sigh. His hand at your back flexes, before sliding down to find your ass, squeezing lightly through the layers of clothing. You feel his fingers curving to pluck under the length of fabric as he curves his hold to your body. Your body stiffens in response, even as you try to relax, breathing shakily through your nose when he breaks the kiss. 

Chrollo smiles, looks at the mistletoe before back down at you. “Now, what else can I make you do with this?”

You moan lightly, elbows resting on his chest, your grip still against the lapels of his coat. Your body is still cold, even as a fire begins to burn inside you, and you feel your cheeks flush. The waves of heat rolling through you are almost numbing, and you can barely feel Chrollo’s warm fingers on you when he pushes through the clothes to squeeze your ass again. “Chrollo – ”

“I asked you, what if I want more?”

“Then I’ll give it to you,” you say, your breath coming quickly and jagged. Your tongue feels heavy in your mouth without his own.

“Good answer,” he says, lips spreading in an even wider grin, his eyes deadly and dark. He lets go of you, moving the mistletoe down as he throws his arm over your shoulder and begins to walk the two of you into the suite’s sitting area. The light from the foyer spills into the otherwise dark room, the huge floor to ceiling window overlooking the bright lights of Yorknew City. 

Chrollo carelessly the mistletoe to the glass coffee table and lets you go to sit on the expansive sofa. You raise your hands to your layers of warmth as Chrollo pulls off his boots and unfastens his coat. He throws it off his shoulders with a sigh, and his hands move to his pants.

“I told you, I didn’t want you to spoil your appetite. Come here.”

You let your jacket fall and drop to your knees as he lifts his hips, tugging his pants down before you take over. He strokes his cock lightly as you pull his pants and underpants off, letting his eyes fall lazily down as you sit up between his thighs. 

“Suck on it,” he says.

You reach out and lean forward, his hand sliding over yours to control your motions down, back up, down, up again. He’s already stiff, the tip of his cock glistening, your thumb sliding messily over it as you circle over it. Chrollo lets go, and you guide his cock to your lips before letting your hand roll back down to gently cradle his balls. 

He lets out a moan, hitching on its way out in response to your mouth moving down over him. You roll your shoulders back, letting your weight rest on your forearms as you take in more and more of his length. He hits the back of your throat and you move back up with a slight gag, starting to take on a rhythm. Your mouth adds pressure, your tongue stroking along the underside of his cock until you’re sucking him, harder and harder before a gasping release. Chrollo’s cock is hard and full in your mouth, and you move sloppily up and down him increasingly faster. Saliva gathers in your mouth and drools out over him, and you try to swallow around his length, wrenching away to gasp out a clear breath again, mixing with his sighs above.

“ _Fuck_ …”

You force your eyes up to see Chrollo’s lids closed, mouth agape in his ecstasy with elbows slung over the back of the couch, chest rising and falling rapidly under his white button down shirt. Slight groans slip from his lips, and he bends an arm to reach up behind him and free the bandage from his sweaty forehead, shaking his spikey hair free before dropping his hand to the back of your head. You close your eyes as he pushes, fingers knotting in your hair and urging you back on.

He’s moving you now, deeper and harder as he slowly loses composure little by little. His fingers are tight at the back of your head, his cock rough and twitching as it moves down the back of your mouth to your throat with each push of his hand. He’s fucking your mouth more than you’re sucking him off now, his hips thrusting shallowly upwards and leaving you to struggle to keep up. Your hands fumble at his base, reaching up to drag your saliva down and smear over his balls. Chrollo gasps again, hissing lightly in release. 

Your cheeks are hot, elbows sinking into the sofa, tears beginning to leak involuntarily from your eyes as he moves you faster and faster over him. His cock begins to twitch in your mouth, your tongue running over a hard, long vein over and over again. 

“ _Oh- _”__

__It sounds almost like he’s forcing the word out, and suddenly you feel both hands on your head, urging you off his cock. You lean back, pushing stray hairs from your face with sticky fingers as you sit back, panting lightly._ _

__Chrollo’s fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, still breathing jaggedly, wild eyes on you. You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand._ _

__“Get undressed,” he says, his voice thick._ _

__You nod, and notice your hands are shaking as you struggle to take everything off, peeling all the layers off your overly-warm body. The cold outdoors are a distant memory as the eagerness builds, pounding hot through your body and rising in your throat._ _

__You’re moving too slowly for his taste because he reaches out, grabbing your hand in his and pulling you to the couch in a tug you couldn’t quite call gentle. He urges you on your back, lifting your legs to pull your pants and panties clean off. You reach behind you for your bra clasp, trying to sit up from the soft plush of the sofa._ _

__“No, stay down,” Chrollo says, as his hands move down to grip the back of your thighs. He lifts your legs slightly as he adjusts, settling down with his head between them._ _

__You gasp. “Chr-”_ _

__It’s cut off when his tongue rolls into your entrance, the words knocked straight out of you. There’s no teasing pretense, nothing slow or gentle to help slow your eager heartbeat. He dances his tongue up and down, parting your folds with hot, heavy breaths. You press your shoulders into the couch, arms above you grasping for something to hold onto as it you feel the ache begin to grow, burning and hot somewhere below your stomach._ _

__“ _Oh!_ ”_ _

__Your eyes search up in the darkness, brilliant overlapping shadows of the city behind you reeling on the ceiling. Chrollo’s eating you out fast and sloppy and noisy, his tongue rolling against you and flicking up to hit your clit before coming back down to your entrance. He delves in quick and fast and moves out, restless and uneven in his motions. His fingernails claw into your skin and keep your hips rocked back even as your body begins to squirm._ _

__He’s pushing you towards that edge with each stroke of his tongue through your slick, and then Chrollo moves his mouth up to close around your clit. His lips push into you and there’s a sharp pressure that shoots deliciously through you as he sucks lightly. You grab onto the edge of the couch with scrambling fingers, and whimper his name._ _

__“ _Chrollo!_ Fuck - _oh, fuck!_!”_ _

__You feel him let go of your left leg, his hand sliding up to the edge of your pussy and he spreads his fingers, pulling you open with teasing nudges of his thumb. You shift your hips as best as you can, feeling the pulsing aches behind your stomach beat hotter and faster. He releases his mouth with a slurping sound and comes back down to run small circles around your entrance with his tongue._ _

__The moans are sliding out of you higher and higher in a cacophony, your lips moving almost to tell him to stop. Chrollo’s hand pushes up, the side of his hand forcing your thigh out even more, crashing into the side of the couch. You shake when his finger finds your clit and he begins to rub as his tongue enters you._ _

__“No!” you finally choke out. “Chrollo – stop – I’m- ”_ _

__“Oh?”_ _

__The word vibrates into you, and you groan, rolling your eyes back briefly. Chrollo’s tongue slips in and out of you, and retreats. His fingers dance tortuously still on your clit, his other hand dropping your leg to plunge the index and middle right into you instead. It feels like a piercing hit right below your belly button, and you clap your hands down over your mouth to keep from screaming._ _

__“Are you going to come?”_ _

__Chrollo’s head is raised, and you force your gaze down to meet him. His eyes are dark, burning into you, lips parted and glistening with you._ _

__“I want you,” he whispers, “to watch me while you come.”_ _

__You gasp, the sound muffled behind your palm, eyes wide and locked on him. His fingers pump up into you, fucking you relentlessly as he moves circles over your clit even harder with the other hand. He curls inside you, thumb shifting up to rest between your folds, pushing almost uncomfortably. It’s too many sensations for you to bear, and you roll your eyes back again, letting your hands fall to your chest, roaming, grabbing at yourself to keep yourself together._ _

__Chrollo sits up, leaning over you, his two fingers still smoothly thrusting into you, but lifts the other off your clit to grab your chin. His skin is damp under yours, and you whimper at his touch and the heady scent of yourself._ _

__“I said,” Chrollo repeats, “ _watch me._ ”_ _

__Your breath is hissing now, coming out of your mouth as you gasp for air. His hand is hard on you, and it slides down to your throat, thumb pressing right under your jawline and pinkie above your collarbone. He’s still moving, and you gasp again when he hits the most sensitive part inside you with curling, searching fingers._ _

__“ _Yes_ ” you force out, and Chrollo pushes down with his hand. It hurts, right in the middle of your neck, and you strain, unable to free the reflexive cough bursting in your chest. But way down below, the aching heat explodes from within you. It’s a wave of cramps coming over you, your body feeling frozen and numb except for the warmth of Chrollo’s fingers pulling out and leaving you empty. Your eyes feel like they could pop out of your head._ _

__And he lets go when he feels you come. You cough, tilting your chin back and gasping for breath raggedly. Chrollo is still leaning over you, and as soon as you take a deep, proper breath, his fingers are in your mouth, wet and sticky with your slick._ _

__“Good,” he says in a whisper as your lips automatically close around his fingers. He leans forward, kissing your temple and pushing further into you. He hits against the roof of your mouth almost painfully as your tongue cleans him, coming to the crevice between the two. He moves down your cheek and kisses your neck right over your trembling pulse point, mouth slowing down the rhythm his fingers set into you. You moan around them. Chrollo moves them in a V- shape a few times before bringing them back together and out of your mouth with a slight suction sound. You whimper, breathing his name again as you struggle to raise yourself to your elbows, craving to meet his shining lips in a kiss. But he moves away, adjusting his posture to sit up properly in front of you._ _

__“Chrollo…”_ _

__“Come, raise your legs,” Chrollo says with a touch of impatience. You fall back with a breathless exhale and do your best, lifting your shaking, suddenly weak hips. He grabs under your calves, palms rough against your smooth skin, and lifts them over his shoulder. The strength of his yanking burns, and you moan a mild “ _ow_.”_ _

__“I want more,” he says, and you feel his cock against the back of your thigh as he comes to your entrance, already sore and sensitive from his rough fingers._ _

__“Take it,” you whisper, trying to push the base of your spine back into the couch. His cock nudges right to your entrance, and your sentence slides into a groan. The anticipation makes your chest tight, your heartbeat thudding back up even just after your orgasm._ _

__Chrollo looks down at you, his face unreadable, and he plunges his cock into you so immediately deep that your hands are flying to your mouth again to suffocate the scream before it escapes you. He was big in your mouth and now he’s all that your body can feel, nothing else inside of you that isn’t Chrollo. You shake your legs, or he shakes them as he begins to fuck in and out of you, trying to pull him even deeper, and let your hands drop again._ _

__“ _Fuck, Chrollo!_ ”_ _

__His fingertips are hard against your legs, sliding forward with the force of his thrusts to come up, onto your knees, onto your thighs, and push your legs flat against his chest. It aches, but it changes the angle of his thrusting just barely, just enough. Your name spills from him as he groans, hands broad and flat against your legs, pulling you against him as his cock reaches deep into your core. You whimper in response, clapping your hands over your mouth again._ _

__“ _Scream_ ,” Chrollo says through gritted teeth. “I know it feels good.”_ _

__You roll your eyes back and moan into your fingers, biting them before letting them fall, balling into fists against the sofa. He’s fucking you a little too roughly, or maybe your body is still sensitive after the orgasm, because his strokes are relentless. Every stroke in is strong, leaving you sore and empty when he pulls out, and then jackhammering back in with his grip tightening over your legs to keep you in place, your feet helplessly pointing and flexing. You know your groans are just dumb half-words slipping from your mouth, but it’s all you can force out of you as you feel your inner walls clench as best as you can around him._ _

__His strokes are tight and fast, even as he pushes in so deeply that his thighs slap against yours every time his cock hits your core. His arms slack, and eventually let go as his strokes begin to slow. Your legs slip from his grasp, sliding clumsily into a W on either side of him as he pulls out, panting._ _

__“Get on top,” he says, reaching forward to find your hands and grab them in his. You let him pull you up as he leans back, climbing just a little awkwardly over him. You move your knees to either side of him as he lies back against the seats of the couch. His cock is wet with you, and you moan as he slides easily back into you. From this angle, from above, it feels like his cock is fully impaling you, pushing up into your insides so deep you clench your thighs in automatic response as you sink onto him._ _

__Chrollo puts his hands on your hips, moving back to your ass. He rubs, a gentle massaging circle, before letting go to slap with both hands. It stings, and you yelp._ _

__“Move your hips.”_ _

__There’s an edge of impatience in his velvet voice, and you push your hips back in response, whimpering. You spread your legs as best as you can on the expanse of the couch, feeling your knees dip to the sides of his body as you rock back on your legs to support your movements. It pushes his cock further back into you, and you let out another whine._ _

__“ _Oh…_ ”_ _

__“Better.”_ _

__He slaps your ass again, and you begin to move, feeling his cock slide in and out of you as you build your own unsteady rhythm, shaking hard and fast as he hits deep inside. When he thrusts his hips up into you with an impatient grunt, it’s so strong you fall forward almost onto his stomach. Chrollo’s hands lock around your wrists, keeping your hands splayed right on his chest, and you look down at his tight fingers over you. Below, his cock slides up into your body, your pussy stretched against his width. It makes you shake just to see it, as if your eyes can barely comprehend more than what you’re feeling. You close your eyes and tilt your head back, trying to move as much as you can in his grip._ _

__“It – fuck – it feels so good,” you moan, rocking your hips back and forth to desperately feed the desire for friction, to grind yourself raw. You’re moving faster now, but Chrollo’s still stronger, pushing his cock so roughly up into you with every stroke that you lose your rhythm. He’s picking up the pace again in a way you can’t keep up with, groaning your name wildly._ _

__“You’re going to… leave my cum inside your cunt,” he says, his voice a light hiss, strained as he thrusts erratically faster up into you. You whimper, rocking your hips back and forth to ride him, and his grip tightens on your wrist. “All night. Let it sink into your panties all night.”_ _

__It’s hot and makes your body shudder, your back arching in response to his command. Incomprehensible sounds are all you can force out as your thighs tremble._ _

__And he comes, hot and thick and roaring your name as you feel your inner muscles compress. You can feel yourself clench over his cock, the punching, dull ache behind your belly button fluttering so close to a second orgasm as he climaxes in you. It shoots through you, coating your insides, and you moan. The sensation is delightfully lewd, and the excitement roars through you._ _

__Chrollo pants, his breath short and hard as he finishes, and lets go of your forearms. His hands reach up to your hips, squeezing your ass lightly before giving a spank. His hips push back, dipping into the couch below you, his cock beginning to slide out of you._ _

__You whimper. “Please- please not yet – I’m so close-”_ _

__“Greedy,” Chrollo says, but he pushes back up and keeps his cock inside you, still heavy and thick and warm. “You do the work then.”_ _

__You’re so close, and his cool, dismissive gaze mixed with the heat of his words is almost enough alone to push you over the edge. You lift your shaking hands from his chest and push them against your body, one over your clit, the other right below your stomach where you can just barely feel his cock within you. You look down. His cum is beginning to drool out of your spread folds, and you rock your hips slowly back and forth to feed the friction your body is begging for. You begin to touch yourself, feeling your clit slide under your fingers, and look back up at Chrollo._ _

__He’s watching you under heavy lidded eyes, but his breath is beginning to come faster and faster again as you touch yourself over his cock. You whimper for effect as you rub faster, letting your hand right below your belly slide back and forth. “Oh…”_ _

__You know he can’t let you keep control for long, and his hands on your hips tighten. His left hand moves back, giving you a sharp slap across your ass that makes your thigh muscles clench across his body, and you yelp again, “ _Oh!_ ”_ _

__“Come for me,” he says, his voice raspy, and he slaps you again before pulling back to shove his hand onto yours. You lean forward, letting your free hand on your stomach drop next to him to brace your body for support. He’s using your fingers to push on your clit, but dancing with firm pressure on and off your body. “Come on my cock.”_ _

__You groan, feeling the aching place begin to tighten. “Say it again,” you breathe._ _

__“Do what you’re told – and - _come_.”_ _

__His voice is silky and dark, as probing and insistent as his fingers, and you let out a shuddering cry as it takes you to climax. Your orgasm pulses, throbbing and ebbing as It washes over you. It’s not roaring through you as hard as the first, but it unlocks the pleasure that had been building at your core. The moan is just as much for Chrollo as it is for you to release, and he lets his grip on you go with a little half-smile._ _

__With his hands relaxed and offering no resistance, you lean back, bracing your arms against the couch back as you climb off him. You feel sore and weak, your skin hot and sticky between your thighs._ _

__“I meant it,” Chrollo says evenly as he sits up as well._ _

__“What?”_ _

__“We’re going to dinner now, and I want you to put your panties back on. I want you to feel it, rubbing against you and staining you the rest of the evening. I want you filthy and mine before the whole city.”_ _

__Chrollo leans forward to the coffee table, grabbing the abandoned mistletoe, and lifting it over your head once more. His eyes shine in the darkness, and your breath catches in your throat._ _

__“Give me another kiss.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I don’t usually write about cum so explicitly, but I felt debaucherous today. Health disclosure, while mistletoe is reputed to be poisonous, the responsible researcher in me feels I should inform you that it are not actually as toxic as urban legends may believe. You still shouldn’t ingest any though. And, not to be overly obvious, but I hope it was clear that the mistletoe is sort of a metaphor for Chrollo himself! Let me know what you think! :) ~ Tsura * SEE MY CARRD IN MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION ABOUT MAKING REQUESTS *


End file.
